Another Chapter
by BookWormOfBibliophile
Summary: Tina Lyon has found herself in a peculiar situation. A wizard like man, who calls himself the Pagemaster. Books that talk. Stories come to life. It may sound fantastic, but there is danger lingering at every corner.
1. Intro

I love the movie the Pagemaster as a child. Would watch that video over and over until it's no longer playable (this was the time VHS was a thing). Then I came across the movie at a local Goodwill. It brought up the old memories when I was a kid. So I'm going to wing this one and see how it goes.

Just to clarify, I don't own any of the characters that are mentioned. Besides Tina and her stepmother. Also, this is going to base it off my childhood (since this is my childhood movie) and how I got inspired to read and write. I may not be good, but those who have similar struggles as I do with Dyslexia, Learning Disabilities, Asperger, and ADHD. Also, I had a stepmother who would deal with these issues when she married my dad when I was nine years old. I don't know how she did it, but I have to give her credit for trying so hard to make me into the person who I am today. And I'm so lucky my dad found a woman who loved me as her own child when she already has her own.

_Now we got that settled. Let's turn this page and the journey begin!_


	2. Chapter One: Tina Awakening

Tina hazily woke up. Finding herself sprawled out on the cold marble floor. Staring up at a high dome ceiling. But once Tina regain consciousness. She struggled herself up from the ground. Trying to peace the piece of her foggy memory and her unknown surroundings.

All around her were aisles circling around her. Many of them with shelves filled with books to the brim. So far, it seems endless.

_What a strange place?_ Tina thought to herself as she wanders around a bit. Her neon nike sneakers echoed when hitting the marble floor as she circled around. Not sure which aisle to choose. Not a single one looks different from other besides the sign posted above the book stacks. One side was fiction, A to Z. As the other was none-fiction, A to Z as well. _I wonder if it's by titles or authors_, she asked herself. Feeling like she had become Alice for a moment. Probably has. The thought of her chancing a white rabbit with a pocket watch would be a sight. But that's not what happened. No, it was something else. But the memory was still hazy.

The more she walked around. She started recollect her lost memories. Tina was in the library. Something she realized she would not normally find herself in. But she did remember how it happened:

What seems like fifteen minutes ago. Not exactly, but it felt like it. Her stepmother, Trisha. Received Tina's third grade report card in the mail this afternoon. It was bad. So bad that the nine-year-old lost privileges of her video games, TV, and even access of going outside to play with her friends. All because she was failing literature, history, and science. But her literature was way far worse.

Lately, Tina has not been doing her homework for the past few days. All she had to do was read a book. Any book that in fact. Except comics. But the latest magazine or newspaper was fine. The reason why Tina refuse to do the assignment was her disability. Mainly her sight. When ever she reads, the words would scramble or the word would become something else at first glance. Also, she could not find herself sitting in one place for a very long time and her mind would quickly drift off somewhere else. Tina was tested For having dyslexia, learning disabilities, and ADHD. There was even a high chance she had some kind of autism as well. But her parents don't see it as an excuse for her to be so reckless. They tried everything. Mainly her father, who had to deal with it as a single parent for a while. Until he met Trisha. She was a lot more patient with the girl then her own father. But they still bump heads. Constantly. But it never stopped Trisha. That's when she got an idea and dragged the nine-year old to the library.

"I expect you at least have one book in hand when I see you," said Trisha, as she handed Tina her very own library card. "No comic books or anything with just pictures. I want you to have an actual story book with over one hundred pages," she then pointed at the illuminate green Exit sign, "If you get lost, look for the exit sign at the front desk. Also, this is the place where you can meet me." She sternly told her stepdaughter.

Tina seemed out of it. Showing no interest. But she took the card anyway and place it in her pocket. "Alright, sure," said Tina, brushing the woman away.

Trisha gave her one last glare, "Remember," she told her before leaving, "Meet me up at the Exit."

Tina unconstitutionally nodded. Heading towards the fiction ails. She wanders around a bit. Up and down. From category A to Z. There were a few people lingering around. Doing their own thing, in a quiet manner.

_Boring_, Tina thought, as she moved up and down the aisles of books. None seemed to catch her eye. Until she came across a high ceiling doom in the center of the building. Along with an open rounded area. There were no tables. No chairs. And not even a single soul nearby. But there was one thing. Up above. There were five painted portraits on the ceiling. For some odd reason, she felt herself drawn to it. Staring up at each of the painted portraits on the rotunda. It sort of looked similar to a compass. Before suddenly, everything went black.

Now they are all gone. Along with everyone else that was around. Even the green exit sign was out of sight as well. Slight panic and anxiety start to take over.

"Hello?!" Tina called out, "Can anyone hear me?!"

"I can hear you. Loud and clear child," said a soft whispering like voice from the shadows.

Tina quickly spun around. There before her was a tall thin figure wearing a blue rob. He even carried a long scroll like scepter.

"W-Who are you?" Tina asked, keeping her distance from the stranger.

"I am the Pagemaster," said the man introduced himself, "Keeper of the books and guardian of the written word,"

Tina stared at the Pagemaster for a moment. "Wait a second," she mumbled before realizing she had seen his face before. But different on a painting structure. Like the one above them. Tina pointed up at the high ceiling, "You were the guy up there!" she exclaimed. The man smiled at her acknowledgment. He was definitely one of the missing painted prostrate on the ceiling. And she was right. "Wait," said Tina, glancing back up at the ceiling again, rethinking of the other prostates as well. That was still slightly fogged by her memory. "Where are the others?"

"Why they're here of course," he said in a grand gesture pointing at the books around them, "And all around,". As he said that, the sounds of slight whispers were heard. Like faint breaths of the wind.

Uneasy but yet relieved that she was not alone after all. But seeing this strange wizard like man before her was paculure then it was already. _Maybe I'm dreaming?_ she asked herself. Then again, she didn't remember going to sleep at all. "Then where are all the other people? I mean the actual people like my stepmom," she tried to make herself clear.

"Oh? They are here," he said, "But not as you think. For they are reading your story," Tina blanked at the Pagemaster's comment. Unsure what he meant. "Follow me," he complied, as he turned where he emerged from.

Tina was hesitant, "To where exactly?" she asked, not sure if she should trust this man.

"You want to unite with your stepmother, don't you?" Said the Pagemaster.

Tina nodded

"Then come along and follow me," his scepter clank on the marble floors.

Tina had no other choice and didn't want to be wandering around alone. She walked close behind the Pagemaster. "Where are we exactly?" she asked. For there was so many questions forming in her head for answers.

The Pagemaster stopped and turned to her with a gleefully smile. Like he had been waiting for her to ask him. "Fiction my dear, where all things are possible," his voice boomed with pride. With a flick of his wrist, a piece of paper reappeared in his hand. He tossed it into the air and a giant foot smashed down before them. Followed by another followed with legs that go up endlessly. "With a bit of imagination can take root and grow to incredible heights!" the Pagemaster continued as the two giant legs started to move. Causing the floor to rumbled with every step it makes. Tina grabbed a hold of the wizard's rob to keep her balance before it faded away. "Where fear is sometimes the road that leads to confidence," he smiled down at her. Soon, another piece of paper reappear in his precession. And was again, toss into the air and becoming something. This time a viking ship. That slowly rowed over their heads. "Courage is the wind that moves to discovery," Tina step forward with aw at the magical sight before her. Another magical performance was made. A beautiful maiden dashed pass them. Hosting up her sparkling ballgown as she ran. But something was dropped behind her. A golden slipper. Tina approached the slipper picked it off the ground. As she did so, the maiden was already long gone. "And this is where _your_ journey begins!"

With the lift of his scepter. A book cart came to life, that was sitting agents the corner wall. It scooped Tina up on its top. Startling the girl.

"Godspeed to you, child!" Shouted the Pagemaster as the book cart turn and magically carried Tina down the aisles at great speed. "And remember this as well! Whenever in doubt, look to the books!"

The last words Tina heard the Pagemaster said. Before she was zipping through the labyrinth ailes of shelved books.


	3. Chapter Two: Adventure

The echoing voices of whispers where heard as Tina rocketed down the aisles of books. But she could barely hear them over her screams and cries of help. She desperately hanged on tight to the magic book cart for dear life. Eventually, it crashed at a turn corner. Unable to control the cart for the impact. Tina was launch forward. Books scattered everywhere and even on top of her.

Tina painfully sat herself up. "Ow," She groaned, "I know a fact that I'm definitely not dreaming," She muttered out loud to herself. Rubbing her head as she tried to regain her composure. She looked around. Still surrounded by pillars of books and none of them look any different from the other. The thought of her being stuck frighten her. "This can't possibly get any worse, can't it?"

The moment she asked herself that. Without any warning. A sharp objects popped out of the pile of books. Almost slicing Tina in the leg. She screamed out as she cornered herself up agents the bookshelf.

"Where's the son of the sea biscuits who knocked me off my sails?!" roar out of voice as books after books were shuffled around whatever was beneath. "Where he be?!" It blared out, "Where's he be?!"

Soon an old brown leather book emerged from the wreckage. It had a human like face on its spine. Along with eyepatch, red bandanna, hook hand, and a pegleg.

Tina froze in place as she saw the book yelling and moving about like a living thing. It's one eye scolded at the sight of her. "So, you are the culprit who scuffed me covers and with no apologies too!" Pointing its six inch saber towards her.

Tina tried to speak up but could not muster a single word out. She was practically socked. A book, right before her eyes. Moving. Talking. Possibly breathing it seems. But no, this can't be real. Can it? She has to be dreaming. She got to be, right? But the throbbing pain on parts of her body tells her otherwise.

"Are ya fiction or nonfiction?" he presses the pointed tip of the dull blade to her throat. Making it impossible for her to swallow.

"Tina," she gasped out, "Tina Lyon,"

The book raised an eyebrow, "What kind of book would that be?" It asked.

"I'm not a book," She nervously laughed.

"Got any proof to back up that story, little lad?" He looked at her up and down. Miss gender her by her outfit of jeans and a Pokémon T-shirt of gangar. Her hair was even short. Medium length. She could easily be mistaken for a boy.

She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her library ID card. The only thing she could think of proof she needed. "See, here is my library card," she held it up. It even had her sloppy signature.

The book lift up its eye patch, "A library card!" he gasped and quickly put his saber away. Kneeling down with a bow, "My apologize my lad, I didn't know ya were a customer,"

Tina nodded, not bothered to fix his pronoun of her. It was no point, she wanted to get away. Especially from this talking book. She struggled herself up and looked around, "If only I can find my way out of here," She muttered to herself.

"Of course ya do matte. We all do!" Said the book, hobbling around her. Then his voice went low, "This is no ordinary library, for nothing here what it seems,"

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Tina, already aware for she felt like she had been going insane. "Hey, you don't happen to know the way out?" She asked, finding it strange she is now talking to a book.

The book laughed, "I know these waters like the back of my hook!" He raised his hook hand, as he hastily looked around. Making Tina self-doubt her choices. "This way!" He pointed.

"Ah, thanks," She quickly stepped over the book and made her way down. But the book catching up by her heels.

"Let me probably introduce myself. My name is Adventure," he said, slightly lingering behind her as she picked up her pace to get away, "Since I am doing ya a favor, lad. You should help out a fellow mate as well,"

Tina raised suspiciously looked down at the book, "And what would that be?" she asked.

The book chuckled, "Getting me out of this Davy Jones' locker. Ya see here, I've been dry docked in this library far than I'd like to remember. I've been a dyin' need of breath air. Feel the wind agents me pages and good earth beneath me—er… foot," he said sheepishly, "As I see it, yer library card are me ticket outta here. Is it a deal, mate?"

"Uhm yeah... Sure… Whatever," Tina mindlessly said, not understanding what the book was saying. Her mind was still focused for her to get away.

The book leaped with joy. "That's the spirit lad!" he exclaimed happily as he dashed right under her feet, almost making her lose her balance. "Once we're outta here. You an' me'll have many fine adventures!" Tina stopped and looked down at him confused as he keep rambling on. "We'll search for buried treasure on isolated tropical islands, exotic ports with dirty double-crossin' scoundrels, and more fightin' than ye could ever ask fer!"

Tina ponder at the thought, "That does sound interesting," she smiled. "Do I need to pack my toothbrush or anything?"

"Don't need them!" Adventure laughed, "Now let's climb up this mast and get our bearings," he pointed up at the ladder, that seems to be leading to nowhere and endless. But it seemed like a good idea.

"Okay, first of all. That's a ladder. And second, don't call me _lad_. I'm a girl," she climbed up the ladder, not trying to look down as she made her way up.

Across of shock and slight blush spread his spine of embarrassment slapped across Adventure. "My apologists, las," he said as he followed her behind.

Eventually they had both reached the top. Tina was the first to peak over. Her mouth instantly dropped wide. Up ahead of them was a labyrinth of ailes in all angles. Not a single wall was seen in miles. But before them was a late evening sky. But that's not all. Beyond the wooden ailes was open waters. Like the ocean. How did an ocean get into a library? More important. She knows she was not even near a beach neither.

Soon Adventure caught up and climbed over beside her. He smirked at the girl's reaction. Something he enjoys seeing every time. He went down and pulled off his pegleg at his knee. Then he extends it three times its length and held it up to his good eyes. His pegleg was now a telescope. "There she is las! The Exit!"

With that said, Tina quickly snatched the telescope from the book and held it up to her own eye. There she could see further ahead. "I don't see it," she said. Not sure what she is looking for exactly.

Up ahead, Tina could see a massive island with a grand castle and a smokey mountain beyond. Adventure guides the looking glass to the directions up the mountain. There she could see a faint dim green light.

_If you ever get lost. Look for the exit sign at the front desk_, Tina recalled her stepmother telling her.

"Is that it? An exit sign?" She laughed, thinking it was funny. Handing the telescope back to Adventure. But as she glanced down. Her fear just now kicked in. She was not aware she had claim so high that the ground seems to be unseen. She gulped as she froze up.

"What's wrong Las?" Adventure asked, noticing the sudden change of behavior of the girl.

"I just realized. I'm afraid of heights!" she closed her eyes, trying to keep herself calm as possible as she clung to the ladder.

"Don't worry, I got this," said Adventure, as he scanned through the books before him. Tina watch him as he was reading out the titles.

"What are you doing exactly?" She asked. But it was already to late. He pulled out a book.

"Ay here we be! _2,000 Leagues Under the Sea_," he waved the book at her.

"Dude! This is not a good time to be reading a book right now!" she glared. But is not aware of what was going to happen next.

As Adventure found what he was looking for. He held open the book. When suddenly, water started to flood out of it. Tina could not believe what she was seeing. What she was not expecting next had pushed her fear of heights out of the window. Large tentacles stretched out curled around the ladder and towards them. Tina screamed in horror as she scooted away in fear.

Adventure leap off to the next book shelf across before the tentacles could reach him. Using his hook, he was able to cling on, "Jump las, it's your only hope!" He called out.

"You crazy?! This is suicide!" Tina screamed. The tentacles were about to reach her. And she was running out of space to walk on. She had no choice but to jump. She took every inch of strength to push herself off and clanged onto the bookshelf with Adventure. But she was losing her grip and desperately grabbed anything before she started to fall straight to the floor below.


End file.
